


A little bit of Suga and the pill goes down

by Multisalesalate



Category: SOPE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, blowjob, influence, it's just a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multisalesalate/pseuds/Multisalesalate
Summary: How to convince your boyfriend to swallow a pill? - by Suga





	1. Eng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda/gifts), [The Translator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Translator).



> Hi

Suga walks with fists clenched in awareness: today is a great day to convince Hobi to swallow ONE damn pill. The deal is pretty complicated actually, and he knows it: he is so worried... he has to succeed today. He has to find effective words and… Suga looks at the rose shop next to him. A sign of fate! He has to make a move. He takes the remaining money out of his pocket and starts counting it.  
Meanwhile, the shopkeeper starts closing the shop. Suga takes a glance at his watch: it’s nine o’clock. He has to hurry. He isn’t even done counting the money, but he approaches the shopkeeper with the hope that he has enough and that his cute face will help him convince the man to reopen the shop. Today is even Valentine’s day by the way, and we’re all nicer on Valentine’s day. That’s what the saying is like, right…?  
“Sir…?” he even dares to touch the man’s shoulder. Only the future will tell if this was a touch of class or a rash act.  
“MH.”  
“MISS, I MEAN, MISTER, MY BOYF-“  
“N O.” the man even spells the word.  
He surely has tried anyway. He grabs his phone and texts Hobi about the rudeness of the florist in his street.  
Hobi replies with a: “Sometimes you’re rude too.”  
“Ah, there was no need to say it.” Suga mumbles to himself while he rushes to Hobi’s house.  
“BOY!” Hobi is watching him from his terrace.  
“DON’T SHOUT!” Suga shouts.  
“YOU’RE SHOUTING TOO!”  
“BECAUSE YOU’RE SHOUTING!”  
“AND I WILL KEEP SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU’RE SHOUTING! THROW AWAY THAT BOX, SATAN’S BOX!”  
Suga looks at his own hands, feeling guilty. He was so eager to deal with Hobi that he forgot the first rule: do it, but cautiously.  
He bits his lip and stays still, trying to find the right thing to say.  
“THESE ARE NOT MEDICINES!”  
Oh, come on Suga, you could’ve done better than that. Hobi gives him a disappointed look.

He had to throw them. Now he stands here, far from Hobi, arms crossed and fire in his eyes.  
With all the anger he can pull out he says: “Today too… I can’t hug you.”  
Hobi shakes his head. “I can’t do anything about it, I won’t take that pill.”  
Suga lays down at his feet. “Today too, your feet are cold and smooth.” he says touching them. “I wish I could touch your hair.”  
Hobi groans, probably frustrated because of the situation, but still says: “It is not the end of the world.”  
“But it’s still frustrating and I’m angry because you’re so stubborn.”  
“It’s good to be stubborn.”  
“Not in this situation.”  
“Especially in this situation.” he says, letting out a squeal of satisfaction.  
Suga lays himself literally on Hobi’s feet, in vain looking for a solution. He thinks about a thousand of little possibilities, then he almost gives up. Almost.  
He lays down and starts counting. One, two, up to ten. Hobi sighs as soon as Suga reaches, with his slender, cold fingers, to the waistband of his jeans. Well, he actually groans. He lets out a frustrated sigh, making Yoongi turn to look at him and realize what he has done. Oh.  
“Hoseok…”  
“Mh.” he moans.  
Suga and his sly attitude form a perfect combo now. He already knows what he’s about to say and how to say it: he’s so good at reading the other. He knows how much Hoseok is bothered when someone acts this way, when he is exposed.  
“But is it true that flu makes you think about… certain things?”  
Hoseok throws his own head on the pillow, knowing that this question is fair. He would have bet on it and he would have won. He would have bet against his own luck of not receiving these kinds of questions. He knows Suga, and that says it all. Now he’s more tired rather than horny, he doesn’t want to think about such questions, just saying. Oh. Now he’s having dirty thoughts.  
“Listen, I already told you. A lot of weird things happened to me when I had flu; don’t do this to me now.”  
“A dirty proposal.” Suga whispers.  
“Nah.” objects Hobi nearly disgusted.  
It’s just that HE DOESN’T WANT TO TAKE THAT DAMN PILL. There he is, he admitted it. As if there is any need of confirmation.  
“Come on.”  
“No.”  
“Come on, come on.”  
“Nono.”  
Suga gets it, it makes no sense to talk about it, not with Hobi. He has to do something. And it’s difficult, because he knows how much he’s clueless about these things.  
He lays with his chest against the bed, waiting to do something. Actually, he really would like to do that, because everything he desires now is feel his boyfriend’s lips moving against his and his mouth filled, hearing Hobi’s moans and feeling him warm inside of him.  
He closes his eyes. Hobi sneezes five times in four seconds. It seems like this flu is never going to pass.

Today it was a bad day for Yoongi. Some key words are: important, exam, failed, miserably. He stood stuck in the middle of the room, and he felt so stared at and trapped. Yesterday night he hasn’t slept very much, so in front of all those people he just wanted to sink into sleep. Like he is doing currently. He would like to do it, he would like to sleep, but he is assaulted by the thoughts that keep hunting him since this morning: “I could have done better.” Hell, he could have done it all differently. And instead, in that room filled with people, the only thing he could manage to do well was to remain silent trying not to cry. He answered a few questions, but his mind was so confused and unclear, thoughts spun into his head as the current professor was telling him about how poorly he was prepared, making him want to sink even more. He hasn’t told anything to Hobi yet; actually, he has told him that the exam went quite well, not quite bad.  
It’s hard to talk with Hobi about things like these, but not because Hobi isn’t a good listener, rather because he doesn’t want to “pollute” his mind, he doesn’t want to show his own weaknesses and one head is better than two when it comes to problems. Somehow, keeping everything inside, besides hurting him, it also gives him that incentive to go on.  
“Hobi.” he says with thick voice, a whisper.  
“Uh?”  
“Take the medicine so I can hug you.”  
“No.” his boyfriend says with determination.  
“I’m going to punch you.” he muttered.  
“Even with a crack, my head won’t change its mind.” Hobi mutters back.  
“I’ll kill you.”  
“Is flu going to pass if I’m dead?”  
An important question and minutes of silence.  
Suga decides to make a move, and does it quickly. He brushes Hobi’s lower abdomen with his hand, and keeps moving lower.  
“Suga, I…”  
He doesn’t say anything else as soon as Suga’s cold hands slide into his boxers with resolution. All he manages to do after a few seconds is to just close his mouth.  
As soon as Suga closes his fists, Hobi reopens his mouth. They stay like this, and Suga is smiling with his eyes, looking like a devil to Hobi. His hands open and lower everything that separates what’s inside from what’s outside, the outside from the inside. Hobi’s jeans now are past his knees. A hand wanders on his jeans, secretly looking for the last remaining pill. Hobi doesn’t notice his taking it from the red can of his house, removing the box and everything else, and Suga thinks that his red face can hardly notice this now that’s also more hidden at the sight.  
With one hand he strokes his boyfriend’s cock and with the other he puts the pill in his ajar mouth. With his tongue, Hobi tries to throw out the demonic thing.  
Suga closes his eyes.  
The tongue slides through Suga’s slender fingers and this, instead of throwing the pill out, makes it slip even more inside. There are no more doubts that now it has been swallowed as soon as the boy opens his mouth and presses Hobi’s length between his palate and his tongue. He feels Hobi’s mouth opening wide. His fingers remain inside of it, except for the little finger. The little finger understands how red Hobi is now.

“You should take some sugar.”  
“Why did this have to happen to me?”  
“It’s normal.”  
“I literally passed out.” Hobi says, as if it is enough to be right. “Told you that weird things happen to me when I have a flu.”  
Yoongi huffs. “Ah, so I had nothing to do with your passing out?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Was it just a few seconds of…”  
“MH!”

You never know, so Suga decides to feed him a teaspoon of sugar anyway. As soon as Hobi sees him coming, he immediately surrenders after a first blazing glare.  
“Uh?”  
Hobi lays down after having the sugar (“A little bit of sugar and the pill goes down”, what a demonic formula it is) and notices something. Usually he doesn’t look at what Suga brings with him because he respects him and mainly because he isn’t interested.  
It’s a bunch of books. He scoops closer and holds out his hand, scared that it might be a math book. He tries not to tremble. It is not a math book, but there’s a sentence written on it, and now he sees it even more clearly. Ahead of him there’s Suga’s book with a personal touch. Tummy, don’t move.  
“I suck.”  
Suga enters the room and looks at the book that Hobi is holding. He snatches it away. “Now I can’t even go to the bathroom because you root around?”  
“Since when it bothers you that I root around?” he says, eyes almost wide and mouth open.  
“Since never. This sentence… the exams and everything… you know… I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
Hobi is even more worried now. Their relationship never had these kind of moments. He feels like a stupid. He is a stupid. He realizes that he doesn’t know Suga’s dark side, the side that is coming out. What hits him the most is that he doesn’t believe Suga’s last words.  
“Today you haven’t been well.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“It is so.”  
“Don’t make up this crap, my life is already cra-“  
Hobi has teary eyes, and those tears come down as soon as Suga runs to the bathroom.  
Hobi runs after him, but it’s too late by seconds. Suga has locked himself inside.  
“GET OUT!” he shouts.  
“Hobi.” Suga’s voice is thin, maybe coming from the lower part of the door.  
“Suga.” He says, kneeling and tensing his ears. “Please, I’m here Suga. Open this door and let me hold you.”  
Suga sounds like sighing. “Hobi, I’m so confused.”  
“Tell me everything, Suga.” Hobi’s voice is firm, determined and resolute.


	2. Ita

Suga cammina con la consapevolezza nel pugno. Oggi è un gran giorno per convincere Hobi ad ingoiare UNA benedetta pillola. Il concept è abbastanza complicato, in realtà, e lui lo sa bene. Per questo è così agitato. Deve impegnarsi per bene oggi. Deve trovare parole ad effetto e… Suga guarda il negozio di rose di fianco a lui. Un segno del destino, deve agire. Prende gli ultimi spicci dalla tasca e inizia a contarli. Il negoziante si avvia a chiudere il negozio, nel mentre. Suga guarda l'orologio al polso. Sono le nove. Deve sbrigarsi. Non riesce neanche a contare gli ultimi spicci, si avvia con la speranza che bastino e che il suo bel faccino lo possa aiutare a convincere il signore ad aprire di nuovo il locale. Infondo, oggi è pure San Valentino. A San Valentino si è tutti un po' più buoni. O meglio… non dice così il detto?  
"Signore… ?" Si azzarda pure a toccargli la spalla. Sta al futuro decidere se questo sia stato un tocco di classe o un colpo di testa.   
"MH."  
"SIGNORA, OVVERO, SIGNORE, IL MIO RAG…"  
"ENNE OH."  
C'ha sicuramente provato. Prende il telefono e digita a Hobi di quanto sia sgarbato il fioraio della sua via. Hobi risponde con un: "Anche tu sei sgarbato a volte."   
"Ah, non c'era bisogno di specificarlo" sussurra Suga tra sé mentre si avvia di fretta verso casa di Hobi. 

"RAGAZZO!"   
Hobi lo sta guardando dalla sua terrazza.  
"NON URLARE" urla Suga.  
"ANCHE TU URLI."  
"PERCHÉ TU URLI."  
"ED IO CONTINUO A URLARE PERCHÉ TU URLI. BUTTA QUELLA CONFEZIONE, LA CONFEZIONE DEL DEMONIO."  
Suga si guarda le mani, colpevole. Era troppo pronto per la situazione che si è scordato che la prima regola è: vai, ma cauto.   
Si morde le labbra e rimane immobile, cercando qualche parola giusta da utilizzare in questi casi.  
"QUESTI NON SONO MEDICINALI!"  
Oh, dai, Suga. Potevi fare di meglio. Hobi lo guarda con disappunto. 

Li ha dovuti buttare. Adesso se ne sta qui, lontano da Hobi, braccia incrociate, sguardo di fuoco.  
Con tutta la rabbia del mondo dice: "Anche oggi… non ti posso abbracciare."  
Hobi scuote la testa. "Non posso farci niente, non prenderò quella pillola."  
Suga si distende ai suoi piedi. "Anche oggi, i tuoi piedi sono freddi e lisci" dice toccandoli. "Vorrei tanto toccarti i capelli."  
Hobi si lamenta, probabilmente frustato dalla situazione, ma dice comunque: "Non è la fine del mondo."  
"Ma è comunque frustrante e sono arrabbiato perché tu sei testardo."  
"È un bene essere testardi."  
"Non in questa situazione."  
"Soprattutto in questa situazione" dice, lanciando un urletto di soddisfazione.  
Suga si distende letteralmente sui piedi di Hobi, cercando invano una soluzione. Scava tra mille piccole possibilità e poi quasi si arrende. Quasi. Si distende rilassando ogni tipo di pensiero e inizia a contare. Uno, due, fino al dieci. Hobi sospira non appena Suga arriva, con le sue sottili e fredde dita, ai bordi dei suoi jeans. O meglio: si lamenta. Lancia un sospiro frustrato, quindi Yoongi si gira per guardarlo e si accorge di quello che ha fatto. Oh.   
"Hoseok…"  
"Mh" mugula lui.   
Suga e la sua aria da furbetto fanno un combo perfetto adesso. Sa già cosa sta per dire, sa già in che modo dirlo: fluentemente indagatore. Sa quanto ad Hoseok infastidisca quando qualcuno si comporta così, quando viene esposto.  
"Ma è ancora vero che l'influenza ti fa pensare… a certe cose?"   
Hoseok butta la sua testa sul cuscino, consapevole che questa domanda sarebbe giusta. Ci avrebbe scommesso e avrebbe vinto. Avrebbe scommesso contro la sua stessa fortuna nel non ricevere certi tipi di quesiti. Conosce Suga, conosce Suga. Già questo basta. Adesso è più stanco che eccitato, non vuole che certi quesiti si allarghino. Per così dire. Oh. Adesso sta pensando male.   
"Senti, ti ho già raccontato questa storia. Mi sono capitate molte cose strane quando avevo l'influenza, non ti ci mettere anche tu."  
"Una proposta sconcia" sussurra Suga.  
"Nah" obbietta quasi disgustato Hobi.   
Più che altro, NON VUOLE PRENDERE QUELLA MALEDETTA PILLOLA. Ecco, lo ha ammesso. Come se ci fosse bisogno di un'altra conferma.   
"Dai."  
"No."  
"Daidai."  
"Nono."  
Suga capisce ancora prima di iniziare che non serve parlarne, non con Hobi. Bisogna agire. Ed è difficile, perché sa quanto sia sbadato con certe cose.   
Si distende di petto sul letto, aspettando di agire. In realtà, vorrebbe davvero farlo, perché tutto ciò che desidera adesso è sentire le sue labbra che si muovono e la sua bocca riempita, sentire i mugolii di Hobi e sentirlo caldo dentro di sé.   
Chiude gli occhi. Hobi starnutisce cinque volte in quattro secondi. Sembra questa influenza non voglia passare mai.  
Oggi è stata una brutta giornata per Yoongi. Alcune parole chiave sono: esame, importante, rotoli. Si è bloccato in mezzo alla sala e si è sentito così osservato e così in trappola. Ieri sera ha dormito poco, di fronte a tutta quella gente voleva solo sprofondare nel sonno. Come sta facendo adesso. Vorrebbe farlo, vorrebbe dormire, ma viene assalito dai soliti pensieri che gli girano in mente da stamattina: "potevo fare di meglio." Anzi, poteva fare tutt'altro. E invece, in quella aula gremita di gente, l'unica cosa che è riuscito a fare bene è stata quella di rimanere in silenzio cercando di non piangere. Ha risposto a qualche domanda, mentre la testa era così fusa e pensieri poco limpidi gli giravano in testa e il professore di turno gli diceva di quanto poco fosse preparato, facendolo sprofondare ancora di più. Non ha detto ancora niente a Hobi, anzi, gli ha detto che l'esame è andato piuttosto bene, non piuttosto male.   
Gli viene difficile parlare a Hobi di cose come questa, ma non perché Hobi non sappia ascoltare, ma perché non vuole "inquinare" la sua mente, non vuole mostrarsi debole e una testa è meglio di due, se si tratta di problemi. In un certo modo, tenersi tutto dentro, oltre che fargli male, gli dà quella spinta in più nell'andare avanti.   
"Hobi" dice, voce impastata, un sussurro.   
"Uh?"  
"Prenditi la medicina, così ti abbraccio."  
"No" dice risoluto il fidanzato.  
"Adesso ti do' un pugno" mugugna.   
"Anche con una frattura, la mia testa non cambierà idea" mugugna in risposta Hobi.   
"Ti uccido."  
"Da morto l'influenza passa?"  
Domanda importante e minuti di silenzio. Suga si decide a muoversi, e lo fa velocemente. Sfiora il basso ventre di Hobi con una mano, sempre più in basso.   
"Suga io…"  
Non dice niente di altro non appena le mani fredde di Suga entrano dentro il tessuto dei boxer risolute. Quello che riesce a fare dopo qualche secondo è chiudere la bocca. Non appena Suga chiude i pugni, Hobi riapre la bocca. Rimangono così, lo sguardo di Suga è sorridente, sembra un diavolo agli occhi di Hobi. Le sue mani si aprono e abbassano tutto quello che divide il fuori dal dentro, il dentro dal fuori. I jeans di Hobi adesso sono oltre le ginocchia. Una mano vaga per i suoi jeans, alla ricerca segreta dell'ultima pillola rimasta. Se Hobi non nota il suo salvarla dal cestino rosso di casa sua, togliendola dalla confezione e tutto, per Suga gli sembra difficile che il suo viso rosso possa notarlo adesso, che è anche più nascosto dalla vista.   
Con l'altra mano stringe il pene e con l'altra imbocca con la pillola la bocca appena aperta. Hobi con la lingua cerca di buttar fuori l'affare demoniaco.   
Suga chiude gli occhi.   
La lingua scivola fra le dita sottili di Suga e questo, invece di buttar fuori la pillola, la fa scivolare più in dentro. Non ci sono più dubbi che la medesima sia finita in pancia non appena il ragazzo in possesso della medesima apre la sua bocca e stringe la lunghezza di Hobi fra il palato e la lingua. Sente la bocca di Hobi aprirsi completamente. Le dita rimangono dentro, tranne il mignolo. Il mignolo capisce quanto Hobi possa essere rosso. 

"Dovresti prendere un po' di zucchero."  
"Guarda che mi doveva capitare."  
"È normale."  
"Sono letteralmente svenuto" dice Hobi, come se questo possa bastare. "Te lo dico io che mi capitano cose strane, quando ho l'influenza."  
Yoongi sbuffa. "Ah, e io non sono contato niente, nel tuo svenimento?"  
"Stai zitto."  
"È stato solo qualche secondo di…"  
"MH!"

Suga, comunque, non si sa mai, un cucchiaino di zucchero glielo prende. Appena Hobi lo vede arrivare, si arrende anche solo con lo sguardo subito, dopo una prima occhiata di fuoco.   
"Hu?"   
Hobi è sdraiato dopo aver preso lo zucchero ("Basta un poco di zucchero e la pillola va giù", chissà che formula demoniaca deve essere questa) e si accorge di una cosa. Di solito non controlla ciò che Suga si porta dietro, per rispetto e principalmente perché non è interessato. Sì, un mucchio di libri. Si avvicina con la mano e con la paura sia qualche libro di matematica. In realtà cerca di deviare, di non tremare. Il libro non è di matematica, ma la frase scritta rimane. E la vede adesso ancora più chiaramente. Davanti a sé, il libro di Suga con un tocco personale. Pancia, non muoverti.   
= Faccio schifo. =  
Suga entra e guarda il libro che Hobi ha in mano. Glielo strappa. "Adesso non posso andare neanche in bagno che tu frughi."  
"Da quando ti dà fastidio che io frughi?" dice, gli occhi appena spalancati e la bocca aperta.   
"Da mai. Questa frase… gli esami e tutto… sai… io non mi preoccuperei."  
Hobi è ancora più preoccupato adesso. La loro relazione non ha mai avuto questi tipi di momenti. Si sente uno stupido. È uno stupido. Si rende conto di non conoscere la parte oscura di Suga, questa parte che sta uscendo fuori. Quello che lo colpisce di più è che non crede alle ultime parole di Suga.  
"Oggi non sei stato bene."  
"Che dici?"  
"È così."  
"Non ti inventare puttanate, ci basta la mia vita ad essere una putt…"  
Hobi ha gli occhi lucidi, questi occhi lucidi sgorgano fuori non appena Suga corre per il bagno.  
Hobi corre per il bagno, ma per poco è troppo tardi. Suga si è chiuso.   
"ESCI!" urla.   
"Hobi." La voce di Suga è sottile, viene dal basso della porta forse.   
"Suga" dice, inginocchiandosi e tendendo le orecchie.   
"Ti prego, ci sono io Suga. Apri questa porta e lasciati abbracciare."   
Suga sembra sospirare. "Hobi, sono così confuso."  
"Raccontami tutto, Suga." La voce di Hobi è ferma, convinta e risoluta.


End file.
